


Latte

by mizukiwi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe AU, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cafe au thing, i'm bad at english so excuse me, infinite, kpop, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukiwi/pseuds/mizukiwi
Summary: Woohyun always arrives to Sunggyu's café with always something nice and joyful to say. Until one day he doesn't.





	Latte

Sunggyu works at a café. He is just an employee there, not the owner. He's been working there for a long time — for about 5 years now. It's not the most highest paying job but he's gotten raises for being an efficient worker and the pay check is enough and more for a single guy living alone in an apartment. His life is awfully repetitive... you'd think. While his schedules are, well, quite repetitive, there's one thing that strays it from being exactly the same day, every day: quite surprisingly, his job.

He has these few certain regular customers — to be exact: three regular customers. They come to his café very, very often. One of them, being a quirky individual named Junhoe. He is quite a talkative person, he comes there to the café a lot, mostly to write or just relax. Sunggyu likes to interact with his customers, unless it's evident they don't want Sunggyu's company. He figures that out fast once he asks a question to the customer and they reply with a thoughtless, one word reply. But this doesn't mean his customers are rude, most of them are nice actually. With that said, Sunggyu talks with Junhoe a lot, Junhoe's mentioned he likes writing poems, and he enjoys writing them at the café. The café usually doesn't have a lot of people, and even if it had more than the usual, most customers don't need a lot of things, just a cup of coffee and the device or book they've brought, so Sunggyu has time to talk with his customers, especially the 'regular' customers. He's actually become quite close with them overtime.  
  
Now, the other two, always come together. Because, well, they're a couple, so it makes sense. Haeun and Woohyun. Haeun is quite pretty, she has long, dark brown hair, which may seem boring, but something about her face and personality made her special, made her stand out, it was no wonder Woohyun fell in love with her.  _'Woohyun is lucky'_ was sometimes what Sunggyu would say to her. Not to say that Haeun wasn't also lucky to come across someone like Woohyun. To be perfectly honest, Sunggyu sometimes jokes that Woohyun isn't human, because his face seems too perfect.  
  
There's something weird about Woohyun — in a good way. He's different, but he's nice. Every time he comes through that door — the door of the café he always finds a way to say something nice or joyful. Maybe even a complement to the café, or maybe even a complement to Sunggyu. Woohyun has been coming to the café for a little over a year, and he's always come up with something positive and different to say. At this point, Sunggyu either thinks Woohyun seriously looks deep into details to find a good thing, or that his life is just ridiculously good. Either way, there's nothing wrong with it and Sunggyu quite likes his positivity.

~~~

Ding.

The sound of the bell above the café door rings, it rings when someone opens the door. Sunggyu looks to the door, and with no surprise, it's Woohyun and Haeun. 

"Gosh, so cold!" Haeun exclaims while she rubs her hands covered in gloves, blowing on it to make her hands warmer.   
  
"The night sky is so beautiful out tonight, the stars are so clear in the sky," Woohyun comments as he enters.  
  
"Come on," Sunggyu gestured them to come and moved his hand toward a table. "sit here, you probably want the usual, right?"  
  
"Of course." Woohyun always got the same thing. His girlfriend tried different things, but Woohyun always got the one that required Sunggyu to do latte art. Sunggyu does it a little special for Woohyun though, he doesn't always 'draw' the same thing on his coffee, he does different latte art for him. He got bored of drawing the same thing everytime for Woohyun, so he changed it once, and Woohyun liked it, so he just does it different everytime.  
  
"Oh!" Woohyun exclaims while he looks at his latte. "You've gotten better at latte art, Sunggyu."  
  
"You say that all the time," Sunggyu jokingly remarks.  
  
"Yeah, but this one is more complicated than usual and it's got no flaws too." Woohyun says with enthusiasm, on purpose, so Sunggyu will believe him.  
  
"Well, okay, thanks then."   
  
Woohyun smiled, happy to hear Sunggyu believed him, and without much of a thought, Sunggyu smiled back gently. Woohyun's smile was contagious, and he smiles a lot so people around him almost always like him or feel joyful around him; that's how Sunggyu felt. Sunggyu was always happy around Woohyun, even though he just came as a customer, Sunggyu opens up to them, and it becomes a strong friendship overtime.  
  
Sunggyu left the table, walking to the cash register — which was a classical one — cleaning it. A person walked into the café and started to look at the menu. "Wow, so many coffee to choose from.." The young female customer said, looking enthusiastically at the menu. "What do you recommend?" Sunggyu gets this question all the time. To be honest, people who come here usually love most coffee and barely dislike any, so he just picks a random one. It's always worked out so far and he's hoping to keep it that way.  
  
"May I recommend caffè macchiato then?"  
  
"Sounds good! Thank you, I'll order that," she doesn't hesitate on choosing it.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
There are other employees. There's two other ones, the café is small so it doesn't need too much employees. Plus, Sunggyu likes his job and works hard on it and the other employees recognize it. "Sit wherever you'd like," he says kindly to the customer. While Sunggyu continued to make coffee carefully, he heard Woohyun and Haeun talking a little loudly from the kitchen. Confused, he peeks through the kitchen door a little. He finds an extremely rare, unhappy Woohyun. Sunggyu, shocked a little, quickly finished up his coffee (careful still, doesn't want to give a bad impression of the café to a new face) and gave it to the table of the female customer politely. He rushed over to Woohyun and Haeun's table, but before he's actually there, he stops. They appeared to be arguing, or at least Haeun appearing to make critical comments to Woohyun which gave him a stern face. This... was none of Sunggyu's business, and this was the first time he's seen them argue.   
  
"Let's go home," Woohyun tells her, to Sunggyu's relief. This means that he wants to stop arguing. They both leave together outside in the cold weather.

~~~

Sunggyu woke up in his bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes, he stretched a bit before grabbing his phone. His phone has an alarm, so since he woke up before any alarm noise, this means he woke up a little early, but that's alright. He turned his phone on... He didn't; he couldn't. It was dead. He's late for work. For the first time in 5 years, he's late for work... To be honest, how has this not happened to him before?  
  
He cursed under his breath and quickly jumped off bed, quickly getting himself ready. He ran out of the house, waiting at the bus. He usually rides a bus to work, which always arrives at the right time that he always gets there (asides from now), but now it isn't here. He knew it wouldn't be back until an hour from the time he usually arrives so he quickly resorted to trying to get an attention of a taxi to get his way to work. To his luck, he quickly got one.  
  
Unfortunately, even with all his effort, he arrived to work 70 minutes late. His boss let it slide for this once, since it's the very first time it's happened.

~~~

Ding.  
  
The bell of the door rings.  
  
Woohyun walks through, Sunggyu smiles. But that smile ever so quickly turns into a frown when he finds Woohyun walking in alone. Woohyun said nothing, but he sat down at a table of his choice. He brought a medium-sized black backpack and set it on the seat beside him. Woohyun didn't say anything positive as he walked through the door... This made Sunggyu's concern even worse.  
  
_Where is Haeun? This isn't like him, did something happen to her?_  
  
"Uhh.. Hey, Woohyun..." Sunggyu starts the conversation. "Where's Haeun? What happened?"   
  
"Ah," Woohyun looked at Sunggyu, and straight-forwardly says,  
  
"we broke up."  
  
Sunggyu was shocked. He never expected that, he's been friends with Woohyun for about four years now, and Woohyun was with Haeun for around a year. For a whole year of being so happy together, they broke up. He couldn't find any reason why — but he knew there must  _have_  been a reason.

"Why did I come here?" Woohyun asked, not to any specific person, could be Sunggyu, could be himself even. Woohyun laughs with sorrow. "Should have gone to a bar, hah." Woohyun smiled soullessly. That comment actually almost made Sunggyu mad, he didn't want Woohyun to think like that  _at all._    
  
"Well, why-" but Sunggyu cut himself off.  _Well, why did you break up?_ was what he wanted to ask, but that's none of his business. It's extremely private and a sensitive topic.  
  
"Why did we break up?" Woohyun finished his sentence, and to Sunggyu's dismay, Woohyun opens up. "Family problems. Me and my father don't get along, never had. He's always hated me for his reasons. Even if I tried to open up to him as a child, he rejected me and this grew to just hatred towards him, hating him as much as he hated me. It's probably not right, to be honest.." Woohyun sadly laughs again and continued, "When I told Haeun, she was shocked. She said she couldn't date a guy who's parents don't support him because that means they don't support her either, and they're not going to financially help us for anything. She's not wrong. They really won't." Sunggyu couldn't really reply. The whole thing broke his heart, and probably more so for Woohyun. He's never going to know how Woohyun feels. Woohyun can read this, though. He knew Sunggyu didn't know how to reply, so he spoke up. "You don't have to say anything. To be honest, I'm just glad you listened to me."  
  
"Ah... Yeah..." Sunggyu awkwardly replied. His strange reply probably ruined everything, he thinks.  
  
"Give me the latte you usually give me, I'll be alright soon." Sunggyu nods, still speechless. He enters the kitchen to make the latte. He decided he'd draw a simple heart with the word, "WOOHYUN" drawn underneath it. Even if it was stupid, it could give a little smile, he'd hope. It's stupidly likable.  
  
He hands his finished latte to Woohyun, and walking off slowly almost immediately after putting it on his table. "Haha," he heard Woohyun laugh a little behind him. "this is cute.." He heard as he walked back to the kitchen, Sunggyu couldn't really help but smile as he heard that.

~~~

Ding.   
  
Woohyun arrives again, without saying anything again. Which makes perfect sense to Sunggyu since he's still recovering. Break ups are bad enough, but they're even worse when it was someone you were dating for a long time and you thought deeply loved you matter what, of course it'll take a long time. He perfectly understood that — well, not perfectly, but he tried to understand.  
  
"Hey." Sunggyu walked up to him. "How are you today?"  
  
"Don't ask that generic question.." Woohyun smiled. "Don't act like we just met. I'm doing alright." His seemingly happy attitude was... fake. It was kind of obvious to Sunggyu, but he wasn't gonna point that out, so Sunggyu just smiled.  
  
"I'll make your latte."

~~~

It's been 7 months due to Woohyun's break up with Haeun. During these 7 months, Sunggyu worked really hard to try and talk to Woohyun a lot, he could actually see Woohyun smile this way. Sunggyu would share stories, share past memories — but careful not to mention past memories with Haeun, as that may hurt him — or act ridiculously happy that you can't help but smile. But, still, each day Woohyun hasn't said the normal positive comment he usually says, so it still continued to worry Sunggyu. Woohyun sat down to a table of his choice.

But.. This day seemed different. He looked like he was waiting for someone. He sat there, tapping the light wooden table, looking through the windows of the café every now and then, and continuously checked the time on his wristwatch or phone. Clearly waiting for someone. The bell rang, the door opened and girl with short black hair waves and smiles at him.   
  
_A date?_ Sunggyu thought to himself.  _That must be good then!_ The two talked enthusiastically.   
  
But.. This didn't last. The next day, no one was there. Just Woohyun alone again. Must've been a bad date. Sunggyu was feeling miserable watching all of this happen to him.  
  
And again, Woohyun arrived with another girl. This girl reminded him a little of Haeun, something about her appearance felt like her personality would be somewhat similar to Haeun. Haeun was a bit of a dorky girl, she was talkative and nice but sometimes she'd completely switch in a blink of an eye and take things extremely serious.  
  
But still... It didn't work out. Woohyun arrived the next day with no one, obviously meaning she wasn't interested in him.  
  
This could be breaking him apart and Sunggyu was getting frustrated seeing him go through this. He wanted the normal Woohyun again. He couldn't understand it at all. What would it take to get the normal Woohyun back? Was it finding someone?  
  
_I don't understand! All these girls are so lucky to meet someone amazing like him and yet they just ignore him! They're missing out on such an amazing, lovable pers... Yeah, they're just stupid.._  
  
Sunggyu wanted to do something about it, obviously, he couldn't just get him a date or something like that, he just wanted Woohyun to smile even just a bit, doing little things. "Hey.." Sunggyu spoke with a gentle voice while he walked towards Woohyun. "Tomorrow is Saturday, wanna go to my place and play some video games?" Sunggyu offered and flashed a smile.  
  
"Oh, it's been a while since I've played video games with you, huh?" Woohyun replied. "Alright, I like the sound of that.." He smiled and accepted the offer.

~~~

One day, it was successful. The third date, he found a girl who stayed with him, who genuinely liked him. They started dating, this eased Sunggyu a little, happy that he finally won't be in so much pain.  
  
_But why am I in pain?_

~~~

Ding.  
  
Three months dating the girl. She's gone. The details of the break-up didn't really matter to Sunggyu at this point. Woohyun doesn't even smile and sits down. This is one of the lowest points of his life, he feels. He was so happy and then in the blink of an eye everything falls apart. Sunggyu doesn't know what to do. Why has watching his friend become this painful? He wants to help, he really does. But all Sunggyu feels right now is pain and sadness and he can't think straight with all this anger. But why is he like this? Why does he feel so much pain?

Woohyun is just tired.  
  
He's just tired from all this.  
  
It's clear on his face. He's exhausted and tired. Sunggyu walked over to Woohyun's table, seeing Woohyun rest his head on his arms on the table. The sight of it makes Sunggyu feel like he lost everything. Like he failed in this world. He doesn't know why. Sunggyu sat down at the chair in front of him. Woohyun sat up, putting both arms on the table, fidgeting with his fingers, looking at the table. Sunggyu looked down then back at Woohyun.  
  
"I don't know what I can do for you, tell me how I can help you. I know I don't know how you feel, but for some reason, right now, you're making my heart hurt," Sunggyu didn't exactly intend to say the last part — but it came out unintentionally.  
  
Woohyun looked up, hearing Sunggyu say this. They make eye contact, Woohyun was a little shocked at what Sunggyu said.  
  
But,  
  
for some reason,  
  
right now, Sunggyu feels so confused. He breaks the eye contact and analyses his face. He's never been this close to Woohyun before, he's known he's really good looking, but.. he really sees it.   
  
_Crap, he's cute..._  
  
What? What the heck am I thinking at a time like this? It's supposed to be serious right now..  
  
Sunggyu's looked at all the details of Woohyun's face, until it traced down to his red lips. He didn't know why, but he moved towards him. He didn't know why he was doing this, nor giving any effort to stop himself.   
  
Woohyun didn't move, he was just confused. Their lips touched, and Sunggyu knew why he didn't stop himself, it was evident now.  
  
Sunggyu pulled away, looking back at Woohyun. They both didn't quite expect it and were both quite embarrassed. Woohyun didn't expect it, and was surprised, he didn't really know what to say or do. "I..." Woohyun couldn't finish. To be perfectly honest, Woohyun didn't even mind it. It wasn't like a random kiss by some person, it felt like he.. didn't mind it all and wouldn't mind doing it again. Sunggyu was completely embarrassed by his action, wanting to break eye contact.  
  
To Woohyun, it felt like all of his problems vanished. He doesn't know how, but it felt like that. He felt blind for not noticing all the things Sunggyu has done or said for him. He felt blind for not realizing Sunggyu felt this way for him. He felt blind that he wasn't already with Sunggyu earlier...  
  
"How... I've viewed you has.. Changed.." Woohyun said, which was quite obvious that'd happen. "I-I mean.. Things you've done or said for me, I just.. I-I didn't realize.."  
  
Sunggyu looked at him but then shies away a little. "I-I know.." And he knows because even Sunggyu realizes things he's done, said and thought obviously meant he liked Woohyun. "Well um..." Sunggyu finally broke the eye contact, but then he was unsure of what to look at and his eyes just kind of looked at everything and anything, just wandering around. "I just — I mean.. Do you.." He wasn't sure what to do with hands either, he just kept fidgeting with his fingers. "Wh-what I'm trying to say is,"  
  
Woohyun interrupted Sunggyu, smiling at him and putting a finger over Sunggyu's mouth, a gentle gesture to hush him. "I know," Woohyun knew Sunggyu was trying to ask him out. "And.. yes."  
  
They both feel light-hearted and happy, and relieved.   
  
They both think to themselves,  
_I'm dating the cutest boy on Earth._

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ thank you for reading ♡


End file.
